While You Were Sleeping
by Dara Tavar
Summary: Edward comes to Bella's room in the middle of the night... Twilight one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking of this title and this kind of popped into my head... It's Edward's POV, a one shot, and only he and Bella are in it. It's during Twilight, before he and Bella start going out. This is supposed to be one of the first nights that he comes into her room...before she finds out that he's doing it.**

**Dara Tavar**

**

* * *

****While You Were Sleeping**

Bella looked so beautiful, her chest slowly rising and falling as she dreamed.

I carefully sat on the edge of her bed, watching her. I knew that I shouldn't be here; it was hard just to be in the same classroom with her, filled with other students. I'd nearly killed her the first time we'd met, in Biology.

And now, her I was, sitting in her room…alone with her. Where no one would witness me slowly killing her and drinking her warm blood…

I wrenched my mind away from those thoughts. That way lays disaster.

I was odd, not breathing for such a long time. I knew that one simple breath might be the breaking point for me.

It couldn't hurt _that_ bad, could it?

With that question in mind, I slowly drew in a deep breath, feeling the painful burn in my throat. I waited, my control being tempted. The monster inside me, with eyes so red, wanted to kill her and drink her blood.

I smirked, drawing another breath and tormenting him. He tried to break at my control, but I was satisfied when it became a futile attempt.

I looked back at her, she was still sleeping peacefully. Lost in her dreams, a smile spread across her face and she rolled over, putting her closer to me.

My control was breaking in one way. Not my control over the monster who wanted to kill her. But my control over the part of me that desired to reach out and stroke her face.

I lost it completely when she let out a small sigh and moved closer still.

Slowly reaching out, I touched my fingertips to her cheek.

A smile spread across her face and she leaned against my hand. "Edward…" she mumbled sleepily.

I froze for a moment, thinking that she'd seen me. But then she let out another sigh, still sleeping.

I slid my hand away and stood up. Kissing her goodnight would be going too far…and if I didn't leave, that might be the next step.

I moved to the window again, glancing back at her sleeping figure, curled up under the covers.

I knew I wouldn't be able to keep away from her forever. And for the first time, I admitted one of my biggest secrets.

"I love you, Bella…" I whispered into her dark room before closing her window and racing toward the forest.

I told you I love you…while you were sleeping…


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
